


You're Not in Kansas Anymore, Mickey

by Bex90



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oooh here comes a prompt: Ian introduces Mickey to his co-workers who are really comfortable with their sexuality and it makes Mickey think and he later talks about it with ian </p><p>Based on the above prompt but it's not Ian Mickey has a talk with</p><p>Mickey's probably a little OOC in this, I like to think of it has him maturing</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Not in Kansas Anymore, Mickey

**Author's Note:**

> Completely unbeta'd. Not sure I'm entirely happy with how it turned out. The more I wrote, the further away it got from my original idea.

Mickey’s hand involuntarily loosened in Ian’s grip as they entered the bar. Ian didn’t say a word, just let his hand go and made a beeline for his work colleagues who were calling him over. Mickey sighed, flexing his hand and followed the redhead.  
“Ian! So glad you could make it!” A short girl with a pixie hair cut was saying as she embraced the redhead, kissing him on the cheek. 

“Sorry we’re late, Claire. He took a bit of convincing” Ian returned the hug before gesturing to Mickey who was standing awkwardly behind his boyfriend.  
“You’re the famous Mickey!” Claire exclaimed, dodging around Ian to get a good look at Mickey. “Considering how much Ian talks about you, I feel like I already know you so well!”  
Mickey looked over her shoulder at Ian who just shrugged and mouthed ‘Sorry’ as Claire pulled Mickey into a quick embrace, which Mickey returned somewhat awkwardly. Ian then introduced Mickey to the rest of the group, whose names he instantly forgot.  
“Drink?” Mickey asked quietly after a few minutes. Ian glanced at Mickey, nodding before returning his attention to his friends. Mickey sighed and headed to the bar. Ian was right, it had taken a lot of convincing to get Mickey out tonight but Mickey had his reasons and he had always thought Ian had understood them. 

“Hey”  
A voice to Mickey’s right made him jump. Mickey turned to see one of Ian’s colleagues standing beside him. What the fuck was the guy’s name? Rodney? Paul? Fuck, Mickey really had no idea.  
“So you’re Ian’s Mickey” The guy said casually. spi  
“What’s it to you…?” Mickey looked the guy up and down defensively.  
“Henry” the guy filled in the blank. “We were all beginning to think you were a figment of Ian’s imagination” Mickey rolled his eyes but felt a little guilty, guess that was kinda his own fault. Ian’s always asking, no begging, Mickey to come out with him but Mickey always manages to come up with some shit excuse.  
“I’m as fucking real as you are” Mickey said.  
“Ian adores you, you know” Henry told him. “He’s always talking about you”  
Mickey reddened as he looked at Henry. “Bullshit”  
Henry chuckled at Mickey’s embarrassment. “I shit you not, that guy always manages to bring you up in a conversation. Fuck, just the other day we were talking about something to do with the Artic and he managed to slip in something about two you snuggling in the winter”  
“Jesus Christ” Mickey ducked his head and glanced over his shoulder. Ian was animatedly talking to his friends, a hand on Claire’s shoulder. Mickey’s chest swelled as he watched the redhead.  
“It’s never been this easy” Mickey confessed when he turned back to the bar.  
“What do you mean?” Henry asked.  
“He tell you we grew up Southside?” Mickey looked at Henry who nodded. “It’s not the easiest place for a couple of gay teens to grow up”  
“Not the easiest place for anyone to grow up” Henry commented.  
“Yeah, I was eight years old when I sold my first ounce of coke. By the time I was seventeen I’d been in juvie twice” Mickey replied.  
“Sounds like you were just trying to survive” Henry stated, tapping the counter to get the bartender’s attention. “Two shots of whisky thanks”  
“Yeah, that’s what I’ve been told” Mickey said as the bartender poured out the shots. Henry quickly slipped a bill to the bartender before Mickey could even say a word.  
“To growing up and surviving” Henry said, pushing a glass towards Mickey. They tapped their glasses before throwing back the amber liquid.

“So how did you two meet?” Henry asked.  
“As if you don’t already know that story” Mickey scoffed as he shelled out for a couple of beers.  
Henry chuckled. “I do, but I want to hear your version”  
“I was always aware of him, growing up in the same neighborhood. I was even in the same class as his brother for a bit but it wasn’t until my sister came home cursing him that I really took notice. She swore he’d tried to assault her so she begged me and our older brothers to teach him a lesson but he was an elusive fucker. I tormented his boss for a while, even managed to rob him of his own gun. Ian came after me with a tire iron. We ended up fucking instead” Mickey explained.  
“How old were you?” Henry asked.  
“I was sixteen, Ian fifteen” Mickey replied.  
“And you’ve been together ever since?” Henry took a sip of his beer.  
“Ian likes to think so” Mickey chuckled lightly. “But I count it from after I came out, so almost ten years. Wasn’t always smooth sailing but it’s been really great in the past few years”  
“Since you left Chicago” Henry said.  
“Yeah, we left our demons behind when we left Chicago” Mickey stared into his half empty glass before looking up at Henry. “At least I thought I had”

“What’s your biggest demon?” Henry asked softly.  
“My father” Mickey replied honestly, surprising himself and Henry. “He was a prick of a man who did nothing but beat on his kids and drill into us what it was to be a ‘man’ and it certainly wasn’t loving another man and I’ve carried that with me”  
“It’s clichéd for a reason but does it really matter what others think, as long as you’re happy?” Henry asked, tracing his fingers round the rim of his glass.  
Mickey sighed, downing the last of his beer before speaking. “I wish it was that easy. I’ve spent my entire life looking over my shoulder, it’s a habit I can’t seem to break even in a new environment”  
“Have you said that to Ian?” Henry asked.  
“What makes you say that?” Mickey was surprised at Henry’s perceptiveness.  
“You’ve come out with your boyfriend but you’re sitting here while he’s over there” Henry replied but Mickey continued to stare at him. “Ok, Ian’s been talking to me”  
“Fucking hell, what are you a fucking shrink?” Mickey scoffed.  
“No, of course not” Henry chuckled awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his neck. “I’m a psych major”  
“Of course you fucking are” Mickey laughed harshly, pushing away from the bar. “I’m done here”  
Henry sighed, taking off after Mickey. “Mickey!”

“Ian!” Mickey said when he was only a foot or two away from him. The redhead turned around to face Mickey.  
“What’s up Mick?” Ian sighed when he saw Mickey’s pissed off body language.  
“I’m out, I’ll see you at home” Mickey didn’t wait for Ian to reply, just headed for the door. When he was out on the street Mickey pulled out a cigarette and took a deep inhale to relax his body.  
“Mickey, stop running” Mickey was disappointed it wasn’t Ian who followed him, instead when he turned around, he came face to face with Henry.  
“I practically had to tackle Ian to stop him following you” Henry tried to joke but Mickey didn’t even smile. “Would you really have told me all you did if you knew I was a psych major?”  
Mickey sighed, taking a deep drag from his cigarette before answering. “No, I guess not, do I need to pay you for the therapy session?”  
Henry chuckled, relieved the tension was gone. “Buy me a beer and we’ll call it square, don’t you owe Ian a drink anyway?”  
“Yeah, yeah alright” Mickey stubbed out the cigarette under his foot before heading back inside.  
“Hey Mickey, can I give you one piece of advice?” Henry asked as the other man held the door open.  
“What’s that?” 

“You’re not in Kanas anymore, the wicked witch of the west isn’t here” Henry replied. Mickey couldn’t explain what Henry’s words meant to him, it wasn’t something he was familiar with. But something shifted inside the raven haired man, as though he could suddenly see things a whole clearer. It was bizarre but Mickey ran with it. He ordered three beers and went back over to where Ian was still sitting with his friends. He placed the beers on the table, pushing one towards Henry before flashing him a grateful smile before turning his attention to Ian who was watching him curiously.  
“What are you –” the redhead began but Mickey cut him off with a passionate kiss. Ian sighed happily into the kiss as Mickey gripped the back of his boyfriend’s head.  
“What’s got into you?” Ian was grinning when they finally pulled apart.  
“Someone recently told me I need to get out more” Mickey said as he shifted to sit behind Ian on the same chair. “And then someone else recently told me that I’m no longer in Kanas so my wicked witch isn’t here” Mickey glanced over at Henry who was smiled at him and then at back at a confused Ian before continuing. “I love you and I’m sorry I’ve been a dick about coming out with you”


End file.
